This invention relates to a control device for a belt type continuously variable transmission for vehicles used in a power train which transmits the driving force of an engine to a drive wheel.
Tokkai Hei 09-68266 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1997 discloses an automatic transmission for vehicles which performs a precharge to rapidly fill an oil supply pipe with oil when a clutch is engaged from a released state. This prior art technology can shorten the time required for a clutch engagement by raising the oil pressure for the clutch promptly to an initial pressure.
However, in this prior art technology, for example when the driver operates a shift lever in the order R→N→D or R→D to change the operating range of the transmission from reverse range to drive range and start the vehicle, there is a large shock in a clutch engagement due to the backlash of the power train.